Remember The Forgotten Memories
by NarutoFangirl123
Summary: He loved her, he swore he did. Although his actions portrayed other emotions . But when she loses her memory and no longer wants to be with him Sasuke finally learns how to truly show love.
Sasuke Uchiha my fiance.
I'd never thought that this could happen.

It seems like it was only yesterday I was a teenager who was madly in love with the school's heartthrob.

We dated for 5 years and I'm 20 now.

When he proposed I could not have been happier nor more surprised. Sasuke Uchiha might have been my love but I was certainly not his and if I was... somehow his love I'd love it if he'd show it once in a while or maybe even once.

But I'd set things straight with him. I can't fake happiness anymore. It was time to say goodbye.

I smiled as I saw Sasuke outside of the restaurant we were supposed to meet.

He was dressed in his casual attire. A fancy suit. Yes I said casual. He looked bored, he had his hands in his pockets _as_ usual. One thing about Sasuke Uchiha he was very sharp though it looked like he was not paying attention.

Another thing I love about him. ' _I wonder if he loves anything about me'_. I shook the thought off now wasn't the time to have regrets. I silently crossed the road looking at my toes I really did not want to do what I was about to but I had too.

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V

It all happened so fast. But her movements were slow

Sakura had given me her usual heart warming smile. Then for some reason she started to look down at her feet.

The air became tense.

Pink hair was swept into the air it one sharp movement I looked around to see her motionless body only sound was of a car driving bastard didn't even stop. All around me screams and gasps could be heard.

I watched people crowd around her body and I watched as cellphones came out of pockets and purses.

I stood still and watched it all happen. For some reason my body was incapable of movement.

"You know her huh Mr?", a little boy asked.

 _How did he know?_

Then sudden realization hit me.

My cheeks were wet.

I wanted to run to her body, call for help, do something but I couldn't I just couldn't move. Was She Dea- **No she's** **not**. _she_ _couldn't be._ _c_ _ould She?_

 _~0~_

 _The hospitals' emergency room was crowded. The young and old doctors were in pure panic. This woman was engaged to an_ _ **Uchiha**_ _, of course they were_ _petrified._

 _If she died in their care the reputation of the medical center would be would be lost._

 _They were scared. They were scared too act, but if they didn't she'd die._

 _"_ _ **What are you doing just standing there! ",**_ the head of the hospital screamed.

Tsunade was afraid too. But not about her hospital, she was afraid for her god-daughter.

~0~

The Uchiha had been in the hospital for exactly 12 hours. His fiance had undergone surgery and for once in his life Sasuke Uchiha was antsy.

He'd already bursted through the doors and had done the yelling scene. The man was approached by a young cocky doctor who strangely didn't know who he was attempted to restrain him.

Unfortunately for the man Sasuke had little too zero patience and he ended up loosing a tooth.

"Hmph you look like you could use a coffee", the 23 year old turned his head to see his bestfriend who also happened to be the hokage Naruto Uzumaki and his wife Hinata.

"She's been in there for about 12 hours now", Sasuke used his hands to clutch his hair. It was rare for him to panic, but this was the woman he loved more than anything regardless of how cold he acted.

His voice was low and the man was almost shaking. "I can't lose her", he muttered softly.

"You won't", Hinata said firmly her hand resting on Sasuke's much larger one. Sasuke turned around to see a eyes which looked unworried and calm in both Naruto and Hinata.

When an Uzumaki believed in something they truly believed and they never doubted anything they had serious opinions on. It was hard to actually remember when Naruto's wife in highschool.

The girl who once carried the name Hyuga was shy, timid, quiet and never ever made her own decisions .

"How can you guys not be worried at all?" the Uchiha asked his voice louder and filled with what sounded like anger.

Naruto gave a soft chuckle and Hinata giggled. "Sakura is the strongest person we know. If anyone can get through this it's her. Maybe if you spent more time with her you'd have know that".

Sasuke couldn't help but feel the guilt swell up in his stomach , he'd been so busy for the past few months extra busy compared to how he used to be. Sometimes he wondered in the back of his mind if getting down on one knee was because he knew Sakura was beginning to get fed up .

He'd seen it before .

When he was very young he watched his father work none stop and take regular business trips out of state. The Uchiha watched Fugaku bring home diamonds, emeralds and rubies to apologize for never being home.

He swore he would _**never**_ be like his father. But somehow Sasuke managed to dishonor his oath .

But yes he did.

 **And now he was wishing he hadn't .**

 **END OF CHAPTER 1 .**


End file.
